Valuable Time
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: A young woman tries to persuade Sirius to prioritize. SBRL SLASH


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter/related characters or places. I'm making no profit off of this at all.

A/N: To me, there are some parts that just don't flow. I could be wrong, I don't know...maybe I've just read and re-read it too many times. Anyway...I hope you guys like this. I'm really trying to get back into writing. Any ideas/requests (mostly Remus/Sirius) feel free to leave them. I'll try my best with them.

* * *

The sound of feet pattering against the stone floor filled the empty hallway. A young brunette maiden dressed in an aubergine gown blinked tiredly in her frame. She looked around for the source of the noise, wondering just who it was that had disturbed her sleep. As she noticed there was no one there she glanced vainly at her hand where a lovely diamond ring was resting on her finger. 

The noise became louder as the source rounded the corner, one large foot first, then the rest of it. Long, dark hair fell in front of one pale green eye. The tall, lean young man who was the owner of said dark hair, green eye (though he did have two like most people), and seemingly thunderous feet walked down the maiden's hall exhausted.

Quickly the painted young woman stood, shoving her hand behind her back.

"Why hello, Sirius," she said, sickeningly sweet.

"'Lo Hyacinth," Sirius replied in a tired yet polite manner.

"Why don't you come closer my dear?"

Hyacinth leaned towards Sirius.

Sighing, Sirius looked at her incredulously.

"Not now, Hyacinth. I'm tired. I don't want to be out here all night. And I was supposed to meet Moony in the Common Room at 9:30. As you can see, I'm _**late**_ all because Professor Sprout was convinced that _**I**_ was the one who flooded Greenhouse 7. So, no. Not tonight. I'm really not in the mood."

Hyacinth made a loud, indignant sound before jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

"You know, your dear Moody w----"

"Moony, Hyacinth. Moo_**n**_y. You know. Remus Lupin."

"Well, whatever his dreadful name is - Moony, Moody, Loopy - he won't be happy that you're _this_ late, you know."

At first an annoyed frown set itself on Sirius's mouth at Hyacinth's rudeness. Then came the rueful look, splashing onto Sirius's face.

"I know."

Lightly she stomped her foot in a bit of a fit.

"Oh, Sirius!" She cried dramatically, placing her ringed hand to her chest. "It seems to that all you do is spend your _**most**_ valuable time with that young man - Loony, was it? - You do know that you could spend that time of yours with me?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I know, Hyacinth. And yet you don't see me jumping at that suggestion, now do you? I _**still**_ want to spend my time with **Moony** - Remus - instead of _you_!"

Hyacinth stomped her foot (a lot louder and harder than the first time) petulantly, opening her mouth to protest.

"**Good night**, Hyacinth!" Sirius exclaimed, effectively cutting her off before walking away.

"OH! You **are** _infuriating_! Though, I know your secret. You _**do **_love me, Sirius. You **do**."

Sirius snorted crossly as he turned the corner to go to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hyacinth on your tail again, dear?"

"Oh yes. Crazy bint, isn't she?"

"Such language!" Replied the Fat Lady, flustered.

Sirius merely shrugged.

"Password?" She asked in a huff.

"Puddleglum."

The Fat Lady nodded slightly as she swung open.

Sirius slipped into the passageway, heading towards the Common Room in hopes of finding a less-than-furious Remus Lupin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

A small fire was crackling merrily as Sirius stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around quietly before his eyes rested on the clock.

"_2:00 a.m." _Sirius sighed dejectedly. _"Hopefully Moony won't be too cheesed off."_

This time it **really wasn't** Sirius fault.

The young man loosened his tie as he shuffled towards the stairs. As he took his first step up, a small, sleep filled sigh filled the room. Sirius turned around to see Remus asleep in a chair, his legs stretched over the arms and dangling there seemingly precarious.

"Awww, Moony!" Sirius cried in a hushed voice.

He walked quietly toward the sleeping werewolf, observing the entire way. The auburn hair glistened in the firelight, the copper tint glowing brightly. Long, dark lashes laid delicately on the pale cheek. A nearly inaudible snore came from Remus, a sure sign that it was getting too close to the full moon for Sirius's - or Remus's - taste.

"Remus," Sirius semi-whispered, as if the Animagus were unsure if he really wanted to wake the creature. "Remus, c'mon. Let's go up to the dorm. You can sleep there more comfortably."

Remus didn't budge.

Sirius shook him gently.

"C'mon Rem! Wake up."

Remus blinked blearily, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Pads?"

"Mmm." Nodding, Sirius confirmed his identity.

A large, open-mouthed yawn erupted from Remus.

"Hmmmm….what took you so long?"

"Detention," The dog Animagus replied, involuntarily wincing at the word as he waited for Remus's reaction.

The werewolf blinked as if it would help him to understand the words that had just come from his friend's mouth.

"I don't remember you having detention tonight."

"Well I didn't. At least I wasn't supposed to. But _someone_ flooded one of the greenhouses and Sprout was just _**oh-so-certain**_ I was the culprit!"

"Were you?"

"No!"

"Oh. Siri, detention doesn't last until 2:00 in the morning."

"Yeah, I know. I got caught up by Hyacinth."

Remus giggled tiredly.

"Again?"

"Oh, Ha-ha-ha. Yes, again."

"Did she try to get you to run away with her again. Just you and her, and the frame?"

"No, not this time. Thank Merlin."

"So, what did she want?"

"I'm not entirely sure what she stopped me for at first," Sirius explained, as he pulled Remus to his feet. "But, she wasn't too happy to learn that I was meeting _**you**_."

"_**Me**_? What did I do to her?" Remus asked as the both made their ways to the dormitory stairs. Sirius stopped before the first step.

Remus smiled as he laid his head on Sirius back and closed his eyes(1). Savoring the feeling of Sirius's warmth and back, Remus sighed contentedly. Slowly he wrapped his toned arms around the older boy's waist.

"Apparently she's jealous."

"Oh?" Remus asked sarcastically. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You know, the usual. She kept messing up your name. Calling you Moody, or Loopy, or Loony. All equally stupid and wrong." Sirius answered as Remus snuggled his face closer to Sirius's back, relishing the sensations of the vibrations from Sirius's voice. "She told me that I was wasting **very** valuable time."

"Mmmm. Well, maybe you need to spend it more wisely. Right now you could be spending all of that priceless time with the dear, lovely Hyacinth."

Jokingly, Remus started to untwine his arms from around Sirius.

"Moony! Don't you dare! Those arms are just fine right there. They're gonna stay right there, too! And we'll be sure to walk past _Hyacinth_ tomorrow evening. Together."

"I hate to interrupt your passionate speech, but it would be a little hard to walk up the stairs like this, seeing as you're taller than I."

Sirius turned in Remus's arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh hush, you!"

Sirius grabbed the lycanthrope's hand and they began trekking up the stairs. As they reached the last step Remus turned to Sirius.

"Siri, will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know."

Remus's jaw dropped.

"Feeling a bit jealous? I might just have plans later to go sleep under Hyacinth's portrait."

"Well," Remus began in a sorrowful tone. "If that's how you want to spend your time. I guess I'll just have to crawl into bed with James then. A very naked James."

"You most certainly will not!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're staying with me! Forever!" He joked, kissing Remus lightly.

"I suppose that I could - undoubtedly - live with that."

" I know you could," Sirius replied, kissing Remus again. This time soundly and firmly.

"Forever's a long time. You'd better find some ways to spend your valuable time." Remus retorted, albeit a bit breathless.

"With you, I could think of tonnes of wise ways to spend my valuable time. The first includes you, your bed, our ties, and nakedness. I'm sure even Hyacinth would agree that it would be a wonderful idea."

Remus blushed as Sirius pulled him into the Dormitory, intending to put that priceless time to good use.

* * *

(1) Have you ever watched Fruits Basket? When Yuki's all sleepy and rests his head on Kyo(u). That's what I imagine...except Sirius doesn't freak out like Kyo(u) did. 


End file.
